


things you said

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things jongin and chanyeol have said to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said

**Author's Note:**

> i constantly miss this verse like my lungs do oxygen. and i miss writing, but not nearly as much, and since i have a whole bunch ideas but no plots for any of them, i thought i'd return here, return to kaiyeol's cozy little loved up home and write some more moments of them using [these prompts](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/143039376823). 
> 
> this mini-series takes place after jongin and chanyeol are done with their modelling careers, where jongin stays in fashion and becomes a designer and chanyeol doesn't and becomes a photographer.
> 
> barely read through and lapslock because this is really just some writing practice, but i hope you enjoy it. :)

jongin wakes up in the middle night too cold for someone who has a husband to warm his bed. he cracks an eye open to check the time on his phone, and it's late, too late for chanyeol not to be sleeping next to him when they both have early mornings the next day. he lays there, hoping chanyeol is wrapping up whatever he's doing, but time ticks on and jongin gets colder.

he shuffles slowly and sleepily out into the hallway and down the stairs, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, in search for chanyeol. he knows where he probably is, but jongin makes sure to check the living room, the kitchen, even the backyard, before heading to the basement where chanyeol's studio is.

jongin expects to see chanyeol working, clipping photographs to dry or reorganizing them thematically again, or maybe not at all because he's holed up in the dark room. instead he finds chanyeol conked out on the sofa jongin had moved in where sometimes, often times, jongin lays to watch chanyeol and keep him company.

there are prints on the floor where chanyeol's arm hangs off the sofa, and chanyeol's glasses lay crooked on his face. his mouth is pursed in a straight line, and jongin knows chanyeol didn't mean to fall asleep. for a second he thinks of leaving chanyeol where he is, not wanting to wake him up, but jongin knows chanyeol will wake up and just pick up where he didn't mean to leave off and not come to bed at all.

jongin picks up the photographs on the floor and the ones on chanyeol's lap, puts them on the closest table, too sleepy himself to do anything more. he leans over chanyeol and runs his fingers through his hair, gently scratches the back of his head that makes chanyeol purr when he's awake.

it only takes a few tries of calling out his name for chanyeol to wake, his eyes slowly blinking open.

"hmmm..??"

"come to bed, babe," jongin murmurs softly, and he can see chanyeol ready to protest, so he pulls out the cheap tricks that chanyeol's soft heart can't deny. "we have to get up early tomorrow, and it's too cold for me to sleep."

"i'm on a roll though," chanyeol mumbles.

"not if you fell asleep on this shitty couch. come on, let's go and roll around in bed and make it all warm." jongin knows how cheesy he's being, but chanyeol still smiles and that's all that really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAT HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY I GUESS????


End file.
